


we're sticking together

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hybristophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober 2020, M/M, good husband peter, murderer!quentin, very brief rape fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: Hybristophilia: a paraphilia in which sexual arousal and attainment of orgasm are responsive to being with a partner known to have committed an outrage, cheating, lying, known infidelities, or crime—such as rape or murder.song: Me and My Husband - Mitski
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	we're sticking together

**Author's Note:**

> Hybristophilia: a paraphilia in which sexual arousal and attainment of orgasm are responsive to being with a partner known to have committed an outrage, cheating, lying, known infidelities, or crime—such as rape or murder.  
> song: Me and My Husband - Mitski

They don’t talk about it, because Peter pretends he doesn’t know, pretends he doesn’t notice the teenage boys going missing, the blood under his husband’s nails, Quentin creeping out of the bed and out of the house at 2 in the morning, the scratches that sometimes show up on his neck. (I cut myself shaving, he says, like he hasn’t been shaving since before Peter was even born.)

Peter tries not to even think about, during the day at least, focusing on his classes and on being a good husband, cooking and cleaning, (cleaning the mud and clay off of Quentin’s boots the mornings after his excursions is particularly important. If the cops were to show up unexpectedly they would surely be suspicious of that, since they live in the middle of Manhattan.) and reassuring his friends that no, Quentin is not cheating on him.

The night is a different story. He can’t help but think about it, lying in the dark next to him, can’t stop himself from imagining how he does it. Maybe he chokes them, big hands easily fitting around pretty necks. Or maybe he cuts them up, to make them easier to hide. His brain supplies visuals, with him as the victim. Quentin choking him, dragging a knife across his stomach, drowning him in somebody of water. It scares him a little, but it gets him hard. And then he wonders he fucks them, and the image of him holding Peter down in the back of his car and forcing him to take makes him whimper, loud enough that Quentin rolls over and mumbles at him.

He’s too keyed up to fall asleep, and since Quentin’s sleep has already been disturbed… he twists around and throws his leg over his waist, and starts kissing all over his neck and face to properly wake him up, grinning when he feels his hands move to grab his ass, moaning when he tilts his head to catch him in a real kiss, sleepy-messy and good enough to make him shake.

He grinds against him, intent on getting off, and bites at Quentin’s lip when he laughs at his eagerness. Quentins trying to guide his hips in a nice rhythm, but he’s moving too much, too impatient, so he gives up with a huff and worms his hand between them to wrap around both their cocks. He knows exactly what do to, what Peter likes, and Peters panting so hard he has to break their kiss, hiding his face in his neck and trying not to cry out too loud when he comes on both their stomachs, and he only tears up a little as Quentin tightens his grip around them to bring himself off, adding to his mess.

He isn’t let up to roll away, and he knows they’re going to be stuck together in the morning, but when Quentin brushes his hair back from his sweaty face and rubs his loving, deadly hands across his back Peter drifts to sleep happy, content with the knowledge that his husband would never hurt him. Only the boys that look like him.


End file.
